Between A Human & A Wolf
by FE Girl 1
Summary: One night, Hige tells the pack about how he met his first love. He was happy with her until tragedy comes along! HigexOc Rated T for scenes of death! I DO NOT OWN WOLF'S RAIN!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I was inspired by the story "Saved" and those pictures of the characters of the anime that said "If I followed you home, would you keep me?" They inspired me so much that I wanted to do this fic and that I really love Hige! No flames and no mentions of Mary Sues!**

**Chapter 1**

It was late at night when Kiba, Hige, Toboe, and Tsume were sitting around a fire that they made and they ate some rabbits and deer they found. Cheza was sleeping with her head resting on Kiba's shoulder and Kiba had an arm over her shoulders as he had his head on hers. Tsume, being the lone wolf he is, just leaned on a tree and looked up at the sky after he threw a bone aside from the rabbit he ate. Hige looked at the couple (Kiba & Cheza) and his face became a very sad one. Toboe was the first one.

"Hige, what's wrong?" he asked.

Hige said, "Seeing Kiba and Cheza together make me think of someone I… used to know…"

"Who is it?" Toboe asked.

Little did those two know was that Kiba and Tsume heard the conversation and their eyes were now on them.

"Was it another wolf?" Tsume asked.

Kiba said nothing with his emotionless face, motioning Hige to tell more. Hige sighed as he saw that his friends were looking at him, so there was no turning back now, so it was time for him to explain about the scar of his past that is in his heart.

"Well, it was back before I got this collar," Hige said, touching the leather on his collar. "It was in a town far from where we all met and it was only 3 years ago when I met my first love and… she was a human."

"What?" Toboe asked, his eyes widened with disbelief.

"Whoa!" Tsume said, raising his eyebrows.

As always, Kiba said nothing, still having that emotionless face.

"Tell us more! What was her name?" Toboe eagerly asked.

Hige let out a small smile as he gazed into the fire. "Her name was Kiki…"

**-- 3 YEARS AGO –**

18-year old Kiki Adams was walking down the street, carrying some groceries as she was heading back to her small house that her mother and father bought for her. She had just finished high school and she was planning on working at the local antique shop down the street that was only 5 blocks from her house. As she was walking, she heard some noises coming from an ally and she turned to see that there was a timber wolf going through some garbage to get some food. She was fascinated with the beauty of the wolf and watched as its head moved up and turn to look at her. As it looked at her, she smiled and walked over to it.

The wolf was looking at her with its tail swishing side to side as it started to pant. It looked like it liked her immediately. Kiki stuck her hand out and pat it, scratching behind the ears. She knew that the wolf meant no harm, but she was also wondering what a wolf was doing her in town. She knew that wolves were extinct for almost 200 years. There were probably more wolves out there than anyone have ever thought.

She asked, "You're all by yourself, aren't you? Did you get separated from your pack, unless there is only one of you?"

The wolf gave her a bark and she thought that it meant that he was the only timber wolf in the world now. It was looking into her green eyes with its hazel eyes. Kiki was amazed that a wolf was alive and that they were really not extinct. Then she got an idea.

"You want to come home with me? Someone needs to take care of you, wolf. That will be me, Kiki Adams!" Kiki took a sniff of the animal's fur. "Whew! You also need a bath BIG time!"

Then the wolf excitedly followed her home and then they got to the door. Kiki was searching for her house key and when she found it, she unlocked the door and led the wolf into the house. She took off her shoes and led him to the living room. The room had good-looking furniture and there was also a fireplace. There were some pictures of her and her family and there was a television in the corner. There was a grandfather clock and there were some fancy antiques that once belonged to Kiki's great grandmother that was passed down to her family.

--

"So you followed her home?" Tsume asked.

Toboe said, "Wow, you must have really liked her."

"Duh, she's a girl, Toboe! I had a feeling that she may be the one! It's not like there are any female wolves around here, now are there?" Hige asked.

Kiba said, "So what else happened while you were in Kiki's house?"

"Well, she was just putting away her food and then when she was done, she gave me the greatest bath any wolf would do anything for!"

--

Kiki was scrubbing the soap on the wolf's thick fur as she was giving it a bubble bath and she was surprised that it was enjoying it. She could tell by how much its tail was wagging.

She asked, "Do you have a name?"

The wolf barked out a "yes" and she knew she could not speak wolf.

"Can you try to make it out?"

Then the wolf was trying to say its name and she was slowly getting it.

"Huge?"

A growl.

"Hedge?"

Another growl.

"Hige?"

Then the wolf barked happily and licked her cheek, which got her to giggle. Then she was rinsing the soap off of Hige's fur and then she helped dried him with a large towel and then Hige was all cleaned up and smelling fresh.

Kiki asked, "Did you really enjoy that bath?"

Hige nodded and then Kiki asked, "You must be hungry. I mean, eating out of the garbage is not good for you. I got some meat here. Gimme a minute."

Then she dug in and took out a large steak out. She tossed it to him and he ate it happily and a bit greedily as drool was soaking on the steak a little bit. Kiki just laughed and then she began to cook herself her own dinner.

--

"Even you get hungry easily back then…" Tsume grumbled.

"It was the best meat that I have ever had! Better than eating a deer! I can still taste it now…" Hige said as his mouth was watering at the thought.

Toboe said, "I am surprised that Kiki managed to make your name out. What did she look like?"

Then Hige explained, "Well, she had long brown hair that had some blonde streaks and green eyes. She also had bangs that almost covered her eyelashes. Anyway, then we went to be after that and she read to me a story that was a legend about us wolves."

Kiba asked, "Did it have to do with Cheza and Paradise?"

"No, nothing of that. It was about how we became to be and how that there was a war between wolves and humans that got the wolves to be extinct."

"But we're wolves, so we are not extinct!" Tsume said with a snort.

Toboe said, "I wish I could have met her… She sounds to be such a wonderful person. How old was she?"

"She was 18 and I was 19 when I met her. Gosh, was she ever gorgeous!"

Tsume rolled his eyes while Kiba said nothing.

**Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kiki yawned the next morning as she got up, looking outside her window to see some pigeons perched on the window sill from outside. She smiled and looked down at Hige as he was still sleeping, laying his head on the soft pillow that she gave him. She patted his head and then she got up to get changed in the bathroom. She got her regular clothes on which were an orange t-shirt with a pink skirt. She had her hair tied to a long braid and had a pink hair band on. She brushed her teeth and she washed her face. When she was done, she heard panting and turned to see Hige wagging his tail, looking at her with a cute look.

She walked over, patted him and said, "You hungry for some breakfast, Hige?"

Hige let out a bark and then she got him some meat that she did not seem to need that she found in the fridge. The first thing she had to do was get some dog food for him and also a dog water bowl and a dog bowl as well. She checked her money to make sure she had enough as she scanned through her wallet and it seemed to be enough since she had leftover money that she needed to pay the bills every month.

After breakfast was done, Kiki said, "Hige, you have to stay here. I have to get some dog supplies for you, so I'll be back."

--

"Whoa! Whoa! She left YOU in the house by yourself?!" Toboe asked.

Tsume muttered, "I bet you tore the place apart to find some bras or whatever those women use…"

Hige said, "No! Being the good pet I was, I just took a look around the house to know my surroundings and I did not even get into anything. All I ever did after that was sleep on her bed until she could get back. Was her bed EVER comfy! I mean, it was like being on a cloud in the sky!"

Kiba thought, _This is so Hige, sleeping and getting excited over a girl…_

--

Hige snoozed and snoozed until he heard the door open and close, along with some giggles that belonged to Kiki and another female. He got up and dashed out to the living room to see her with another girl who was her age. She had long blonde hair that went down to her shoulders and she had it tied to a ponytail. She was wearing a white turtleneck sweater and she also had blue jeans on. She had round glasses on and she also had some freckles on her face.

The girl saw him and said, "Aww! Kiki, you never told me that you got a dog! He is so adorable!" She bent down to pat Hige since he allowed her to. "What's his name?"

Kiki smiled. "Hige. I just took him home last night after finding him getting into some garbage in the ally. He was all alone so I had to take him in. He really looked like he needed an owner."

"I see. Hi, Hige. I'm Mary. Mary Alison. You are such a cute dog!" the girl said.

Hige licked her face and she laughed while Kiki took out Hige's dog bowl and water bowl, putting it down near the kitchen table and putting away some dog food that the grocer recommended to her. She also took out a tennis ball and threw it to him, which he caught in a success.

Mary asked, "When are you going to start working at the antique shop, Kiki?"

"In a couple of weeks. The owner is away on vacation and he told me as soon as he gets back, I can come and get to work. He was impressed with my volunteer work that he wanted to work with me. He really did like my work," Kiki responded.

"Well, you know good old' Mr. Hark. He is a very nice man with a heart of gold!"

"He is. He knew my parents since I was a baby and he was a very close friend with my father."

"I know!"

Mary looked at her watch and said, "Oh, I wish I could stay longer, but I have to get to a meeting at the church. I'll talk to you later."

Kiki nodded. "Ok then."

Then Mary left after patting Hige one more time and then Hige hopped on the couch to sit next to Kiki as she patted him, leaning back on the leather couch to stare at the ceiling. She closed her eyes for a moment with a deep sigh before opening them again and then she looked down at her pet wolf. She was surprised that Mary thought that he was a real dog, although wolves are related to canines, so there was that for starters.

She asked, "Being as a wolf is tough, huh, Hige? You have to hunt and get to go through all kinds of nasty weather. I would feel bad for you if you got sick, but I am glad you could survive with all of that thick fur you have."

Hige let out a bark and then he licked her hand before he laid his head on her lap, ears lying on the back of his head as he took a nap. Kiki smiled and patted him before she took a nap as well.

--

"Was she THAT warm? Aren't you a bit of a pervert and a womanizer," Tsume said, crossing his arms.

Hige said, "Hey! At least you never had to be like that to women! Oh! I forgot, you never WENT near a woman!"

"Why you-!!"

Toboe said, "Tsume, let him continue on with the story!"

Hige sighed and said, "Anyway, we just napped and then we did lots of things together during the day. It was bedtime when Kiki told me something that really amazed me."

--

Kiki said, "Hige, you want to wonder why I like wolves?"

Hige looked at her with a curious look on his face.

"It's because I am amazed of how they survive and how I learned all about legends about them. I also dreamt of seeing them howl to the full moon at night. I wish you could do that someday." The she took out a book. "Anyway, before we go to sleep, how about I read you a story."

Hige barked with happiness, wagging his tail and panting excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The phone rang and Kiki picked it up. Hige was still on the couch as he was watching her.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi, honey," her mother Diane said on the other line.

"Hi Mom, how are you?"

"Fine. How are you?"

"Fine, just fine. Just got a new pet."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Uh…" Kiki glanced at Hige, looking at his hazel eyes with her green eyes. "It's a w- I mean a dog!"

"Oh! A wolf!"

"Ah, Mom!!"

Hige saw the panic in her eyes and dashed over to her, licking her hand that was dangling down her hip with a small whine. Kiki looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry, honey. I have heard about sightings of wolves, so no need to hide it from me. What's his name?"

Kiki gulped. "Hige… His name is Hige."

"That's a cute name. I think it means Whiskers, but I think that it means ether that or something else. Is he a good wolf?"

Kiki nodded. "Yeah, he is. He is a good wolf. Mom, promise not to tell anyone, ok? I do not want some hunters going after him."

"I promise. Anyway, I just called to check in on you. If you have any problems, let me know, ok?"

"Ok. I love you, Mom."

"Love you too, Kiki. Bye."

Then Kiki hung up and then Hige saw relief and more worry in her eyes. Kiki sighed, sat down and hugged him as he had his head over her shoulder, his tail brushing against her ankle gently.

"Hige, if there are hunters that are after you, then this would not be a good thing at all… If you were taken from me… I would be all alone again…"

Hige let out a whine as he closed his eyes as he felt her tears wet a bit of his fur. He heard her sobs and then he pulled his head away so he could look at her to see that some tears were still rolling down her flushed face, her eyes getting to be a bit red from all of the crying. She was still sobbing and then the wolf licked her face to help calm her down. She smiled and hugged him, kissing the top of his head. It got the wolf to blush a little, although thanks to his fur, she never got to see it.

Standing up and wiping away her tears, Kiki said, "I better go and wash my face…"

She walked into the bathroom and Hige could hear water running in the room. Then the water stopped and then there was some sobs before they were finally silenced. Relief was flowing through his body as the timber wolf decided to wait for her to come back into the room.

--

Kiba said, "Emotional those humans can be."

Toboe said, "I would feel the same thing if I lost someone I love."

"I soon realized that I was a valuable friend to her and soon I was about to meet the man who she had loathed and feared," Hige said.

Tsume asked, "Was it a Noble?"

Hige shook his head. "No, it's not."

"Who is it then?" Toboe asked.

"His name was Dane Shaw."

--

There was a knock on the door and that got Kiki to come out of the bathroom after her face was a little bit flushed. Hige had his ears perked as she approached the door and when she had opened the door that was when the wolf first saw fear shine in her widened eyes. Standing before her was her obsessive ex-boyfriend Dane Shaw.

Dane was only 19 years old and he had short dark brown hair. He had amber eyes and he had a beard growing, only showing little of it. He had a mole near the corner of his mouth and he also had some puckish clothes on. Hige sensed the fear in Kiki and let out a soft growl, getting his guard up.

"Dane! What on earth are you doing here?!" Kiki demanded, her fear getting more raised than ever.

Dane said, "I missed my girl and I wanted to see you."

He reached out to touch her face, but the young woman slapped it away and she had anger now shining in her eyes, still having some fear in them. She may be shy, but she can also be brave and very dependent. Dane smirked and that got him more amused of how well defended she can sometimes be.

"I am not YOUR girl anymore, Dane; I thought that I have already told you that a dozen times!! What can I do to get that into that darn, dumb head of yours?!"

"You know that you love me. I know you still do and that you want me back."

"Don't touch me!!" Kiki snarled as Dane tried to touch her again.

Holding her arms, Dane said, "Come on now, do not get this to get messy now."

"I SAID LET GO OF ME, NOW!!"

"DARN YOU, WOMAN!!"

Dane raised a hand up to slap Kiki and then Hige had enough so he leapt up and bit him on the arm. Dane yowled in pain and backed away to the door, releasing Kiki. He was very angry and he was growling loudly, tail sticking up in the air and his fangs were barring, meaning that he will hurt him if he came near his owner again.

Dane growled, "Cursed dog!" He glared at Kiki. "Let me tell you this, Kiki! I will come back and have you back as my own, so you better be nicer to me."

"In your dreams!!" Kiki snarled.

Then Dane glared at the timber wolf before he left. Kiki let out a frustrated scream as she slammed the door. Hige let out a snarl and then he whined when he saw his owner fall to the floor. He walked over to her and sniffed her. Kiki did not move that time and then she stood and walked into her room, closing the door behind her.

--

Tsume was grinning, which was somewhat rare for the gray wolf. "Good thing that you know how to bite."

"Was he that terrifying to Kiki?" Toboe asked.

Hige said, "He was and from that moment on, I swore to make sure no one would come near and harm Kiki. I also swore to never leaving her side.

Kiba said, "I admire your courage and your devotion, Hige. That is not really like you, though."

"I soon realized that I was slowly falling for her, but not madly or anything like that. It just came up to me naturally."

--

That evening, Dane was mad that he could not get Kiki back, but he had to figure ways on how to get her back. He plotted on getting her to be his own and he was not going to back down without a fight.

"You want to play hard-to-get, Kiki? Fine then, let's play! I will get you back and you will be all mine!!" he said as he gave out an evil laugh.

**That's it. Anyway, here is a contest for my story: How do you want Kiki to see Hige in his human form? Give me your answers! Please review and check out my latest poll please! Hurry! Contest also ends once Chapter 6 is up!**** Good luck :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The tragedy will soon come, so stay tuned. Sorry for the delay since school has started and that I will be graduating this year! Please be sure to vote on my poll on my profile as well, please!**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Kiki took Hige out for a walk and to visit her parents who just lived down the street of downtown. She told the timber wolf about them and that Diane and Bart, her father, are very nice people and that they were also fascinated by the wolves as well, which got Hige to want to meet the two even more. Then they got to an old house with gray painting and the door was white as snow. Kiki knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before Diane opened the door, instantly smiling as soon as she saw her daughter's face.

"Kiki! What a pleasure to see you!" she said happily as she hugged her.

Kiki smiled and said, "Yes, and I have brought someone who may want to meet you."

Hige let out a soft bark and Diane said, patting his head, "Hello there, Hige. You are so cute! Come on in! Bart! Our daughter is here!"

"WHICH ONE?!" Bart shouted from upstairs.

Diane sighed. "Kiki!"

Kiki sighed, knowing that her twin sister Kari was away for her year at college. Hige looked up at her and barked at her to let her know that they could come in. Then Kiki looked down and nodded before they walked in. Diane led them into the living room and Kiki and Hige sat on the couch. Bart came down and smiled as he walked over to sit on his rocking chair. He had grey hair (like Homer Simpson's do not own 'Simpsons') and he had small glasses and had gray clothes on with gray slippers and blue eyes. Diane had short gray hair and hazel eyes.

Then Bart saw Hige and said, "So this must be Hige, your new wolf pet. He is quite a fellow."

"Kiki's parents sound very nice," Toboe said as he smiled.

Hige said, "Yeah, they spoiled me with so much treats, I would love to just stay there for the rest of my life!"

"Get on with the story!" Tsume growled.

FE Girl came out of nowhere and yelled, "THAT'S MY JOB!"

Toboe cried out, "Gosh! It's the authoress of this story!"

Hige said, "I have her hidden somewhere so she could back me up if something happens."

Crossing her arms, FE Girl said, "Darn right!" She glared at Tsume. "SIT!"

"I'M NOT YOUR PET!" Tsume roared.

"SIT!!"

(WE INTERUPT THIS STORY DUE TO CENSORED FIGHTING SCENES AND LANGUAGE! WE NOW TAKE YOU BACK TO THE SCENE WITH KIKI AND HIGE AT DIANE & BART'S HOUSE!)

Diane was patting Hige as she asked, "So what brings you here, Kiki?"

Kiki said, "Just wanted to go out of the house. I did miss seeing you since I moved…"

Bart asked, "Isn't Hige keeping you company?"

"Yeah, I mean, he is everywhere I am and there is nothing that I can complain about. He is just the perfect watchwolf for me," Kiki said with a giggle.

Hige barked and wagged his bushy tail rapidly. Diane gave him a small bone and he started on chewing it like a normal house dog would do.

"Kiki, when do you start working or did you not find a job yet?" Diane asked.

"Not until the owner of the antique shop is back from his vacation. I have to find another job soon, but I do know that it will not be easy on finding another one."

Bart smiled. "Don't worry. You are just like your mother, never giving up on reaching your goals. Even Kari would do the same thing."

As Diane was talking to her, Kiki was still on shock from the incident with Dane and she was scared of how possessive he could be which was the main reason why she broke up with him in the first place! She was afraid that he would try to get at her again, but she knew that Hige would always have something to do about that. She patted Hige and smiled at the wolf. Hige licked her fingers, knowing how she was feeling right now since her hands were trembling slightly. He whined and jumped on the couch, sitting right next to her and rubbing his face on her arm.

Smiling Diane said, "Hige really loves you, Kiki. I am glad to see that you are taking very good care of him."

Bart smiled. "Like our old dog Edgar. He was such a good dog. He even saved me from a fire years before I met your mother. He died with ammonia and I have always thought back of the days I have had with him."

"How old was he when he died, Dad?"

"10-years old. He was only a small pup when I got him and I had him when I was getting out of high school and a present from your grandparents on my side. I brought him everywhere with me and did I ever love him to death…"

Then Diane asked Kiki, changing the subject, "How is Mary these days?"

Kiki replied, "Very good. She has been very busy lately but she always had time to call or visit me. She's even going to get married to her fiancé soon next spring."

Bart said, "She has always been a good girl. She was also like a daughter I wished to have."

"Indeed she was…"

A few hours later, Kiki and Hige left after saying goodbye to her parents. They walked down the street and they were looking at some shops through the shop windows. Some people were glancing at them while some patted Hige and telling Kiki how cute he was. At the corner of her eye, Kiki could have sworn that she saw Dane and Hige sensed it and looked ahead at her direction to see nothing. He looked up at her with curiosity in his eyes. Kiki shook her head and walked on with the wolf walking near her heels.

_That could not have been Dane, could it? I fear for the worst if he went near me when Hige is not around…_ the young woman thought as she had some sweat rolling down the sides of her face with nervousness.

"What about Dane? Did you see him or anything?" Kiba asked, finally speaking for the past couple of hours.

Hige said, "No, but I knew that Kiki was still scared of what happened the other day with him. I hated that human and I wanted her to stay away from her at all costs. No one should be possessive over Kiki and I knew that it was wrong and totally stupid. I know that you would do the same with Cheza if someone was like that to her, wouldn't you?"

Kiba nodded and said, "I would. She is precious to me and she is the only person I need to have."

"Did she see your human form yet?" Toboe asked.

"No, but that will come soon. Anyway, we went to the park and sat underneath an oak tree, having an afternoon snack together. It was so sunny out, you would never believe of how beautiful the scenery of the park was!"

"Go get it, Hige!" Kiki called out as she threw a ball into the air.

Hige barked and rushed off to get the flying object. With one big jump he got it in his mouth and landed on the green grass on his fours and then he dashed over to the young girl and put the ball on the palm of her hand. Kiki smiled and patted him. She threw the ball again and Hige caught it once again. She giggled as the wolf went towards her with the ball in his mouth before he gave it to her. She threw it again and smiled. She never had this much fun in such a long time. She and Kari would come and play Frisbee when they were young. They would also play hide-and-seek and also tag with their other friends from the schools they went in together, considering that they were the same age, only 5 minutes apart.

She sat on the grass and Hige walked over to her, sitting next to her and dropping the ball onto the ground, panting to catch his breath from all the running during his activity. He put his head on top of his paws and closed his eyes to rest. Kiki smiled at him and patted his head gently. She was glad to have found him, considering her being in that lonely home of hers for a long time with no company.

"You know, Hige," she said to the timber wolf, "I'm glad that you and I are alike. You were lonely before you met me and I was the same with you. I want you to stay with me, always. You're my best friend…"

_You're also my best friend too, Kiki…_ Hige thought, although the human girl was unaware of it.

**Having some trouble on thinking about some ideas for the contest? I can help you with these suggestions; One, Kiki meets Hige in a dream; or Two, Kiki wakes up to have Hige in his human form (not naked like in "Saved" do not own fic in bed with her! Anyway, whatever you think is better, let me know. Quick reminder, contest ends once Chapter 6 is up, so do hurry!**

**Sings _Keiichi's Chibi Angel Bottom! Keiichi's Chibi Angel Bottom! Keiichi's Chibi Angel Bottom! Heroes in a Buttcrack, Chibi Power!!_ (Do not own "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" or even the parody fandub of the series that this song was based on! Nyodude owns the Keiichi's Chibi Angel Bottom song! LOL) I just had the song on my head that I wanted to put it in. Hail to all you Higurashi fans out there!! :D Watch the Higurashi Parody Fandub on Youtube! It is hilarious, alittle dumb, but awesome!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm back and I am very happy with the reviews that I have been getting hugs reviews. Anyway, here is Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

_**3 weeks later**_

Kiki went to visit Mary while she left Hige home since he wanted to stay home. The air was fresh and crisp as there were no cars in this town that can make it worse. The birds were chirping and there were other birds that flew by or rest on tree branches to watch the humans walk by them. She got to Mary's house and then she knocked on the door before taking a few steps back to wait for the door to open. Then she heard some footsteps before the door was open with Mary smiling at her once she saw her.

"Kiki, hey there," Mary said with a smile on her face.

"Hey," Kiki replied with a smile.

"Come on in. I just got tea on the stove."

Then the two girls walked into the living room after the 18-year old woman closed the door behind her. They sat on the couch.

Mary asked, "How is Hige? Is he doing ok since I last saw him?"

"He's doing fine. He's at home right now, so I just came here by myself."

* * *

"Hold on! Stop the story! She left you in the house AGAIN?! Why is she doing this?!" Tsume cried out, lifting his arms up in the air with anger and frustration.

Hige said, "Hey, a girl needs her space, you know! Anyway, while she was gone I went around exploring the place."

* * *

Hige was exploring the place and he sniffed around, his nose all moist and soft. Then something seemed to get his attention. He walked over to the couch, hopped on and looked at a picture that got his heart thumping as loud as he could hear. The picture had her and Dane, smiling and holding each other, but the glass was cracked a bit, so he assumed that she did that out of her hatred for the man. He whined at the smiling image of Kiki and he suddenly wanted her home.

Then he let out a howl, but not so loud that way no one would hear. He was crying and it was not for missing her, but for her loneliness. Even when he was sleeping with Kiki he could hear her quiet sobs that were as soft as a mouse dashing across the room in the middle of the night.

Kiki was looking through some books on wolves in the bookstore and she already had 3 that she was thinking about taking out. Since she adopted Hige she wanted to get more books about wolves since she was so fascinated with them and their beauty, also how they were able to survive and adapt in their environment. She flipped through the pages of another book and that was when she decided to pay for them and head home. She knew that Hige was lonely right now. She could feel it.

She walked over to the counter and the man at the cashier, her friend from school Jacob, said, "Well, if it isn't Kiki. How are you?"

"Very well thanks, Jacob. I'm taking these," Kiki said, taking out her wallet.

Jacob said, "As much as I know since I have been working here you have been going through books of wolves. You still into them?"

Kiki nodded. "Indeed, I have. Are you going to ask Mary out soon?"

That was when the blonde blushed. "Not yet… I tend to call her tonight. Should I?"

"You should. You liked her since the 7th grade. It's time for you to make your move."

Giving her the books and getting the money required, Jacob said, putting the books in the bag (Environmental ones and yes, I am concerned about the environment!), "You know what, you're right. It's time that I become a man and a man should do what a man has to do!"

Kiki laughed. "You go, man! Anyway, I got to go, so call me later, ok?"

"You got it! See ya later, Kikster!"

Kiki laughed once again and then she left the store with her newly purchased books. She walked down the street and she was thinking of what to have for lunch and what Hige was up to right now. As she was getting closer to her house, she could have sworn that she could hear howling and it sounded like a wolf's. She gasped when she realized that it was Hige, so she dashed into the building when she got there and ran into her apartment. She opened the door in a flash and when she slammed the door behind her, Hige looked up at her from the couch. The young girl could see sadness and sorrow in his eyes, so she walked over to the timber wolf as he was whining; his ears flopped down behind his head.

"Hige… what's wrong? Did something upset you?" the teenage girl asked as she sat down on the couch next to him.

Hige let out another whine and then he put his head over her shoulders, cuddling on her. Kiki could feel the sadness inside the creature and then she wrapped her arms around his furry neck. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes as she closed them, hushing and comforting her furry friend.

"If you were human I would be able to know what is bothering you…" she whispered.

Then Hige nudged his head towards the photo of her and Dane, and Kiki managed to get the message as she looked at the photo. She cringed as she had horrible memories of her ex flying through her mind like a film and she even remembered some things that she wished to forget forever.

She softly spoke, "Hige, you have no idea how sweet he used to be. Once he became so possessive of me, I could no longer bear on being with him anymore, but he will still not stop on anything to get me back, I just know it. However, as long as I have you, nothing will get him to touch me again."

She gently kissed his head and Hige whined, snuggling on her again. He loved her and he wanted to stay with her as much as Kiki loves him. Yes, at that moment, Kiki realized that she loved Hige and wished for him to be a human.

RING! RING!  
Mary walked over to her phone and picked it up. "Hello, this is Mary speaking."

"_Hey, Mary. It's Jacob._"

"Hey, Jake. How are things?"

"_Not so bad. Anyway, there is something that I want to ask you_."

"What is it?"

"_Is it true that Kiki has a pet wolf?_"

"Did Kiki's parents tell you?"

"_Yeah, they did, but I never mentioned it to her. I couldn't in spite of the other customers in the store. What's his name?_"

"Hige."

"_Hige, huh? Nice name! Anyway, um… Would you like to go out to the movies with me tonight at 8?_"

Mary blushed. "You mean on a date?" She thought about it. "Ok, consider it done, Jacob. I would love to go to the movies with you."

* * *

_Kiki was walking around in a wide meadow filled with flowers and butterflies and there was also a waterfall that had a rainbow streaking across it as it roared with the falling water. There were birds chirping as they were singing their usual song and there were rabbits hoping by, dashing through the meadow to get to their burrows as if predators were chasing after them. The sky was blue and there were some clouds in the sky that looked like cotton candy and the sun was shining brightly. Kiki smiled as she was walking some more and then she saw someone sitting on the edge of the creek where the waterfall was._

_She walked over to the person and asked, "Excuse me? Do I know you?"_

_The person turned and it turned out to be an 18-year old teenage boy. He had short sandy-brown hair and he had crimson eyes that were glistened by the sunlight. He had a yellow hoodie with some black stripes on the sleeves with a gray shirt underneath. He also had grey pants with black stripes along the sides as well with black and gray sneakers. Somehow, he made Kiki feel like she had known her._

_The person said, "What do you think?"_

_That was when Kiki widened her eyes. "Hige?"_

_Hige smiled. "You got it. The one and only."_

_"This is a dream, isn't it?"_

_"Yes, it is."_

_Kiki looked down. "So, I guess I can only see you as a human in my dreams, huh?"_

_Hige whispered, "Don't be so sure about it…"_

_"Huh? What do you mean?"_

_Before she could ask more, everything went black._

* * *

**I did say that the contest ends on Chapter 6, so it is over! Thank you for the suggestions and enjoy the next chapter that will be coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up, people! Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for! What's in this chapter? You guessed it! IT'S THE CHAPTER WHEN KIKI SEES HIGE'S HUMAN FORM FOR REAL!! Cheers Anyway, enjoy and thank you to all who had participated in the contest. Also, be sure to vote on my poll on my prfile page.**

**Chapter 6**

"So it was a dream that got her to see your human self?" Toboe asked.

Hige nodded. "Yeah, but the next morning was when her entire view of me changed."

Tsume said, "Oh boy, here it comes…"

* * *

Kiki wiped her eyes as she woke up and sighed, sitting up. She looked out the window and then she felt something different that she had not noticed until now. She looked on her right to see that Hige was not on the bed like he always was every morning when she wakes up. She got her shorts on since she always wears a tank top and her underwear when she sleeps every night and walked out to the living room. Hige was not there, but then she heard some footsteps behind her and they stopped. They sound like they were coming from where she came from: the bedroom!

"Hige?" she called out. "Is that you?"

There was no answer before she slowly walked towards the bedroom door. When she entered the room, there he was. Sitting on the end of the bed was none other than the same guy she saw in her dream; short sandy-brown hair, crimson eyes, wearing a yellow hoodie with black stripes on the sleeves, a gray shirt underneath, white pants with black stripes on the side, and black and gray sneakers. He looked more handsome than he was in the dream.

Taking a few more steps, Kiki asked, "Hige? You are Hige, aren't you?"

Hige nodded. "It's me, Kiki. This is not a dream."

That was when the young girl had her hand covering her mouth, her eyes widening with shock. She could not believe that this was happening and then she walked towards the 18-year old teen. She reached out a hand and touched his face, feeling the soft skin on hers. Her eyes were locked in his and Hige put a hand on top of her hand that was on his knee. The spark flew when it happened and Kiki's heart was racing with excitement and surprise with a hint of shock.

"Kiki… I'm real…" Hige whispered.

"I know now…" Kiki whispered back.

Then Hige leaned in, eyes closed with his hand gripping on hers as Kiki held his in return, eyes closed, and leaning in as well with a big tint of pink on her cheeks. As their lips were approaching she knew that at that moment that she was about to have her first kiss in her life. When she was with Dane they never kissed. All they just did was hug and hold each other's hands.

Finally, their lips touched and it was also Hige's first kiss, with a human, that is. Then he moved his free hand to the back of her neck, some of her hair trapped between his fingers, and Kiki had her hands on his shoulders, deeply inhaling due to the duration of the kiss. As it got deeper, her hands moved from the shoulders to Hige's face and Hige wrapped his arm around her waist. Then Kiki leaned on him more, causing him to lie on the bed on his back and her on top of him, his arms remaining on her waist.

**(This is the part when you all cheer for joy!)**

They pulled away and Hige whispered, "How did it make you feel, the kiss, I mean?"

Kiki traced circles on his hoodie as she softly spoke, "I feel like a new person, and I also feel very happy at the same time. I was never like this since I first went out with…"

"With Dane?"

"Yeah, right before he became so possessive." The young teenage girl felt Hige's grip get tighter. "But I never wanted to go near him or exchange words with him ever again. I know very well that he will stop at nothing to have his hands on me."

Hige closed his eyes, holding her close to him. "Well, as long as I am here, he will never touch you, but can you promise me something?"

Kiki looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Promise not to tell anyone about my human self. I think that it will keep the both of us out of trouble and danger. I never want anything to happen to you, Kiki."

Kiki smiled. "I know." She snuggled close to him. "I love you, Hige…"

She heard Hige let out a soft gasp before she felt him smile and kiss her on the forehead. "I love you as well…"

* * *

Toboe was bawling softly as he said between sniffles, "That was so beautiful…"

Tsume was trying not to cry as well (Little bit OOC) as he said, "I never knew that you could be like this with humans, especially girls."  
Kiba asked, "Did she keep your human self a secret from anyone else?"

Hige nodded. "She did, devoting her love for me as I did the same for her by protecting her from anyone who would make her sad or hurt."

"What about Dane? Did he find out?" Toboe asked.

"I hate that bozo," Tsume snarled. "I wish that I could have been there to beat him like an egg! (Once again, OOC)"

"That's later in the story. Right now I was happy to finally be with someone who does not run away from me and love me for being me."

* * *

Hige was sitting on the couch, waiting for Kiki to finish on taking a shower. She wanted to see if he would like to join her, but he declined nicely, telling her that he'd prefer to wait for her, so she allowed him to. He was looking at one of the wolf books that she bought at the bookstore the other day, and it seemed to catch his interest as he was flipping through some of the pages.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Hige transformed into his wolf form and Kiki also came out of the bathroom, wearing her white bathrobe. She walked over and opened the door to see Jacob beaming at her as he was in front of the door.

Kiki said, "Good morning, Jacob. What brings you here on this fine, early hour?"

"I've come to thank you!" Jacob said excitedly.

"For what?"

Jacob looked at her like she was going insane. "For getting me the girl of my dreams!" he cried out, hugging his friend.

Kiki blinked. "You mean you and Mary are… Are you?!"

The young man nodded, causing the girl to squeal and hug him tightly. Hige was wagging his tail and barking in an exciting way, and that was when Jacob finally got to meet him.

He asked, kneeling in front of him, "So, this is Hige, your pet, right?"

Kiki nodded, looking at Hige affectionately as she replied, "Yes, that's right. I love him."

Hige nuzzled on her leg and Jacob smiled as he patted his head. "He is a nice wolf."

"Jacob, I-!"

"No need to worry. I have known what a wolf has looked like for years and I would never tell anyone else about it. Your secret is safe with me, Kiki."

Kiki smiled. "Thank you, Jacob. You are such a good friend, so that must be why Mary likes you."

Jacob blushed. "Erm… Yeah…"

* * *

"That was all he said after she said that?" Tsume asked. "Reminds me of Toboe here."

Toboe scowled at him. "Tsume!"

Kiba asked, ignoring the little quarrel, "What happened after Jacob came? Did Dane find out yet?"

Hige sighed. "No, just wait. Anyway, once Jacob left, I got to have my alone time with my dream girl and I was having my own Paradise there; with Kiki."

* * *

As Jacob left he said, close on shutting the door, "Watch yourself, Kiki. Dane is getting more serious about having you. He has been in the bookstore here and there asking me things about you, so I have said nothing. He could be plotting on something big and serious, so be careful."

Kiki nodded. "Don't worry, as long as I have Hige, nothing can get to me. You take care of yourself and let me know if anything is up."

"Of course. See you later."

After that, Jacob left the building after closing the door and then Hige turned back to his human form, sighing with relief of earlier's ordeal. Kiki turned to face him.

She said, "Sorry about that. He can really tell if I am lying or not. He is like a psychic or something."

Hige grinned. "I like him. It's nice to have someone like him as a friend. Did you have a crush on him too?"

Kiki flushed a little. "No, I did not. Well, I don't, ok? I bet I am your first crush, huh?"

It was Hige's turn to flush. "No, well, maybe. I mean, yes! All the other girls I have had my eye on just run away from me."

"Well, I'm not running away. I love you for who you are, wolf or not."

Hige smiled. "I love you the same way as well."

The two sat on the couch and snuggled on one another, enjoying their alone time. They were never this happy and they wished that they would always be like this.

"Hige?" Kiki asked.

"Yeah? What is it, love?" Hige asked.

"Why did you come to this town? I mean, it does not have anything interesting for a wolf like you, is there?"

Hige smiled. "Well, I thought so as well until I met you."

Kiki blinked. "You mean I am the interesting this in this town for you?"

"Right!"

* * *

"So, what happened after that?" Toboe asked.

Kiba and Tsume both nodded, wanting to hear more. Hige chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. That got the three to get suspicious.

"We made love," he simply stated.

"WHAT?!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"WHOA!! NO WAY!!"

"Yep, we did and it was awesome."

Tsume cried out, "This is not right! You're a wolf and a human, so why-?"

Hige looked at him blankly. "We just did."

**Sigh Dying for reviews here, people!! Anyway, this story will soon be done either by November or December, depending on what's going on. Hugs reviews Anyway, I am happy when I get reviews that make me smile! Cheers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kiki yawned as she got up, wrapping one of the sheets from the bed around her naked body. She looked down to see Hige still sleeping, the bed sheets covering half of his naked body as well. She blushed as she thought about last night. He was the first guy she ever did it with and this made her feel like she was going to do something crazy or whatever. She then crawled over and kissed his cheek softly, getting him to wake up. He smiled at her, his crimson eyes locked with her green ones.

He whispered, gently kissing her lips, "Morning…"

"Morning…" Kiki whispered back, gently kissing him back.

Wrapping his arms around her, Hige whispered, "What a night we had, huh?"

Kiki nodded. "We did… It was like nothing I have ever felt before."

"I'm glad."

Then the two got up and then they got their clothes back on. They had breakfast together and then they sat on the couch in the living room, reading the books that Kiki bought at the book store. Then something soon brought Hige up to mind.

He asked, "Kiki?"

Kiki looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"How did you know it was me when you saw me as a human?"

"You were in my dream. That was how I knew. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was expecting you to faint or something. I mean, people would run for their lives if they saw us. Why weren't you?"

Kiki grinned. "Well, that is because I wanted to see one and my wish came true."

"Why do you love me anyway?"

"Well, I love you for who you are, wither you are a wolf or not."

Hige smiled. "Kiki…"

Then he leaned in and kissed her. Kiki let out a moan as she closed her eyes, kissing him back, the book falling loosely out of her hand and falling on the floor with a thump. The two pulled away to stare into each other's eyes before they leaned in for another kiss. Hige cupped a hand on her cheek while Kiki wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Hige pressed his lips more intensely on hers and that got Kiki to moan out loudly. Hige gently kissed them and then he pulled his head away to look at his girlfriend.

"Was I too hard there?"

"A little…"

Then Hige got up and then he walked into the bedroom, Kiki following him behind. The teenage boy stood in the center of the room, sighing.

"I can't stay here in this town long…" he spoke sadly.

Kiki's eyes widened with shock. "What? Why?! Don't you like being here?"

Hige sighed. "I do, but there are people hunting me down and I cannot risk on having you getting hurt."

Kiki sighed, looking down at the floor. "I understand… I guess a human and a wolf are not meant to stay together for long, huh?"

"Kiki, that's not true. Look, no matter how far I will be away from you I will always have time to think of you and hope that I will always love you…"

Tears welled in Kiki's eyes. "Hige…"

They kissed and then they were on the bed again. However, little did they know was that someone was watching them from the roof of a nearby building. That person happened to be none other than Dane. He grinned as he even heard of the conversation that the two had shared. He drew away his binoculars from his eyes and chuckled softly.

"So, the dog was a wolf, huh? If I could get that thing I'll be rich and that way Kiki will definitely want me back…" he muttered evilly with a smirk. "Although, I need to think of a plan that can get me to get them…"

"So, you were running away from a hunter who is chasing you?" Kiki asked as they were lying in bed, arms wrapped around one another.

Hige nodded. "That's why I can't stay here long. As soon as the hunter is gone, I will come back here to be with you again. That I can promise you on."

Kiki smiled, kissing his lips. "I'm glad…"

Then there was a bang that sounded like a gun coming from outside the living room and Hige held on to the girl, shielding her from whatever the sound was. The two looked at one another until Kiki recognized Mary's cries.

"MARY!!" she shouted as she was heading out to the room.

Hige yelled, chasing after her, "KIKI, WAIT!!"

When he saw Kiki freeze on her tracks, he stopped as he widened his eyes to see that Dane was standing there, holding Mary tightly with a gun pointed to the side of her head. Mary was bleeding from her forehead and she was terrified, her face as pale as a white bed sheet.

"Hello there, Kiki. I am quite surprised that your pet is actually your lover. That is very interesting," the man said cruelly.

Mary asked, "You mean this guy is Hige?"

Kiki said nothing and Hige asked, standing in front of her protectively, "And what if I was, Dane? Are you going to do something about it?"

Dane grinned. "Of course. If you hand Kiki over to me, I will release Miss Mary here. If you refuse, you can say goodbye to her head!"

"Kiki…" Mary whined out.

Then Hige growled, "How about we settle things MY way!"

After that, he turned into his wolf form and Dane threw Mary aside, Kiki rushing towards her, avoiding on getting close to the man. Hige dug his fangs into Dane's arm and Dane cried out in pain, tossing the timber wolf against the wall. Hige quickly got up. Nothing was going to stop him from protecting his mate and her friend as long as he was alive. Dane kicked him across the room and Kiki gasped, watching with horror as more and more blood was shedding all over the room. Mary was watching as well, clutching a tight hold on Kiki's sleeve. She wanted to get Jacob so he could help, but there was no way to accomplish that as she could do nothing but watch the blood bathing battle rage on.

Then Dane took out his gun and said, "Say goodbye now, Wolf! You are going to make me rich!"

There was a sudden bang from the gun and then there was a loud thud with a loud shriek coming from Mary.

* * *

**What do you think happened there at the end? Anyway, this is it, people! The next chapter is the FINAL Chapter, so stay tuned for the grand finale. Let me know what you think. I like to hear what people have to say, which helps me improve my work!**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING!!**

**THIS FINAL CHAPTER **_**"BETWEEN A HUMAN & A WOLF**__**" **_**WILL MAKE YOU CRY, SO YOU MAY NEED LOTS AND LOTS OF TISSUES!! IF YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND WHO IS READING THIS WITH YOU, LEAN ON HIM OR SOMETHING! THIS IS GOING TO BE A CHAPTER THAT WILL BE A TEARJERKER!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG, "MY HEART WILL GO ON"!**

**Chapter 8**

Hige's eyes were full of terror and terrible shock as he saw Kiki's body fall to the floor as she took the shot instead of him. Mary screamed as tears were freely falling down her face, her hands covering her mouth. Dane widened his eyes and Hige glared at him before he looked down at Kiki one last time. She was still alive, but who knows how long she will be able to live since she is already losing blood. He glared at Dane and charged at him, aiming for his neck!

Mary looked around and saw a butcher knife. She ran over, picked it up, and then she turned to see Dane on the ground with Hige on top of him, his fangs claiming his neck, blood staining his muzzle.

"Hige, get out of the way!" Mary cried out.

Hige did so and then before Dane could get up, she stabbed him on the chest and Dane screamed with agonizing pain. He tried to reach for his gun, but Hige stood between it and the gun, snarling.

Dane groaned out, "You… You win, but… If I can't have Kiki… No one can…"

Then his dark eyes became lifeless and solid, releasing his final breath before he was dead. Mary panted, dropping the knife as it had hit the floor with a loud clang. Hige then turned back to his human form and rushed over to Kiki's side. Mary did the same and then Hige picked his lover up, head supported with one hand and the other hand on her waist while the rest of her body was on his lap for extra support.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

"Kiki…" Hige whispered, tears threatening on welling in his eyes.

Kiki looked up at him. "Hi…ge…" she croaked out.

_Far across the distance and spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

Hige gently touched her wound and whispered, "Why? Why did you have to get in front of harm's way just for me?"

"Because… I promised myself not to… let anything happen to you…" Kiki whispered hoarsely.

"Oh, Kiki…"

_Near… Far…_

_Where ever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

Mary was watching the scene with tears falling down her now flushed face. She was afraid that this was the last time she would ever hear her best friend's voice. She wished that Jacob was here to tell her that everything was going to be ok.

_Once more_

_You open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on…_

"Mary…" Kiki whispered out.

Mary crawled over to her and Hige with a moment's hesitation.

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

"Y-Yes, Kiki?" the female asked, holding her friend's hand.

Kiki whispered out, "Tell my parents that I love them and… Jacob… Tell Jacob… thanks for the books…"

Mary let out a small smile, but was wiped off when Kiki couched out blood.

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

Hige cried out, "Kiki!!"

Kiki looked up at her lover, smiling softly with the last of her strength. "Hige… Hige… it'll be fine…"

_Near… Far…_

_Wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

"No! It won't! You're dying and I can't do anything!!" Hige cried out loudly, almost close of yelling.

Tears finally fell down Kiki's face.

_Once more_

_You open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

"Hige… I… love… you…"

Kiki leaned up and kissed him with the very last of her strength, tears finally falling down her pale face. Hige kissed her back as tears finally fell down his face as well. Mary cried softly before she felt Kiki's grip on her hand weaken.

"KIKI?! NO!! THIS CAN'T BE!! THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM!!" she screamed, terror rising in her body from body to soul.

_You're here_

_There's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on…_

"Hige… goodbye… my… wolf… prince…" Kiki quietly whispered before she let out her final breath.

After that, she closed her eyes and that was the end of her. Hige could not believe that this has happened so fast. Kiki, the one woman he loved dearly, the one he stayed close to, was now dead. Gone from his life forever. His tears hit her cold, dead face as he trembled greatly.

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

"KIKI!!" Hige screamed as Mary wailed loudly, her head on Kiki's dead chest.

* * *

Toboe was crying as Tsume and Kiba looked down with pity and sorrow. Hige looked down at the ground, tears falling down his cheeks as he finished telling the worst part of his story.

"So then what happened?" Tsume asked calmly.

Hige sighed. "We told her parents and Jacob about her death and they mourned for her. Then we buried her behind her house and after that, I left that town and never returned again. Even as I did, I always thought about Kiki and hope that one day, I will see her again…"

Kiba said softly, "I'm so sorry for your loss, Hige… I never knew that you would suffer like this…"

"No, don't bother… It's all in the past now… I still love her and think about her. I almost dream about her every night. I know that someday we'll be reunited soon…" Hige whispered, staring at the night sky.

Kiba looked up at the sky as well. "Well, you know what they say, 'between a human and a wolf, nothing will ever be impossible to happen, not in many years to come…'"

**THE END**

**Well, that's it! This fic is officially complete! I would like to thank all of the reviewers for their nice comments and for all of those who had taken their time to read this fic. Thank you and read all my other fics and see what you think.**

**Other than that, I'm outta here!**

**Sincerely,**

**FE Girl 1**

**GAAAAAAATORAAAAAAAAADE!!**

* * *


End file.
